Naruto: A High School Love Story
by SlayerzOfDemonz
Summary: After Sakura leaving due to Sasuke moving. Naruto finds out that she moves back to konoha and the two catch up in school. [NaruSaku] In progress. Don't read if your not a NaruSaku fan


**First Day of School.**

Disclaim: I don't own Naruto.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP!**

**BEEP BEEP BEEP! **

It was the first day of high school for Naruto; he was the most popular teen going into 11th grade. Naruto was dreaming about an old memory with his friend Sakura. Sakura stayed in konoha until Sasuke left with his parents to stay with his uncle Orichimaru, (Really? Really Dakota? Sorry...) Naruto hasn't really dated anyone ever since Sakura left. He didn't know why, he just wanted to be alone until Sakura was supposed to come back like she said.

_Flashback_

Naruto had run off to the park after Sakura's news. Sakura went to go chase him to find him crying on the bench. "You're leaving me? Sakura-Chan?" He sobbed. "Oh Naruto I'm so sorry, but I'll promise I'll come back for you!" She comforted him with a hug. "Heck maybe we could be a couple when I come back!" she joked.

_End of Flashback_

Naruto smirked at the memory. He also realized he was blushing. 'Hmph, Fuck that idea.' Naruto thought as he laughed to himself. Naruto got up, made his bed, took a shower, and made a quick bowl of ramen. Naruto decided to go with the handsome nerd look. He took a pair of fake nerd glasses, an orange V-neck sweater, a pair of black skinny jeans, and a pair of black and orange Nikes. (If you can't imagine it, at least try.) Naruto's car was a restored 1973 dodge charger. Believe it or not it was the fastest car a person owned at his school. The only car with decals. The only muscle car. This made his friends very jealous. Neji tried to steal his car but Naruto has a 6th sense for that car. Once Neji put his hand on that door handle. **POW! **Naruto had punched Neji into a tree. Naruto walked out of his house and of course locked the door, and drove to school thinking about a certain pink haired friend.

_Sakura's Day_

Sakura was excited when her alarm clock went off. She knew her and her parents were moving back to konoha. Sadly she had to get up extra early so that she could make it to school. However her mom always took so long so they knew either way she would be late that day. So they decided for her to just go the next day. She was excited not only because she's going to see her friends again. But because she was going to see Naruto. Thinking about the look on her face brought her a smile.

(Finally some POV)

_Naruto's POV_

I parked into a normal spot near the door, just in case shit goes down on the first day. I read my schedule, what a coincidence I had Kakashi-Sensei for homeroom. I walked in the room to find yet another coincidence, It was everyone from elementary. Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, TenTen, Shino, etc. Heck even Sasuke came back, everyone was here. All but one person. That one person made pain strike My heart.

_After School_

I drove to my apartment. All the work I had to do today, I'm lucky I don't have homework. I pulled into my driveway to see a V-Haul truck (So I don't get copyrighted.) I didn't really want to go meet them stressed so I ran into my house put on my earbuds and plopped on my back.

**I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind. I left my body somewhere in the sands of time. I watched the float to the dark side of the moon. I feel there's nothing I can- **My IPhone 6 died. "God Damn it!" I yelled. I have nothing else to do. Maybe I should go meet the new neighbors. Naruto took a shower and headed over to the new neighbors house. (Naruto also had long spikey hair.)

_Sakura's POV_

I was in my room setting up my things. From what I could tell, konoha high school's students were at home. Then I heard a knock on the front door. "I got it!" I yelled to my parents. I opened the door to find tall, ripped, blue eyed boy. "How may I help you?" I asked casually. "Well I just saw your V-Haul truck and wanted to know if you need help moving in." Naruto smiled. "Uh sure, what's your name by the way 'cause you look familiar." "The names Naruto." Sakura Stared at Naruto with a state of shock.

**A/N: I'm done, I'm gonna post a new chapter tomorrow. BYE!**


End file.
